Just Like Me
by CursedDragonX
Summary: Eve is being hunted by Slenderman. She manages to escape the first time, but she won't be so lucky the next time. Eve somehow seems to have calmed the monster, allowing her to communicate with him and form a 'friendship' with him, but Slender only wants to drive the girl into becoming a monster, just like him. Not SlenderXOC
1. Chapter 1

We screamed as our tire burst, causing the car to swirl across the road. My cousin, Alli, grabbed me and screamed into my shoulder. My brother screeched the car to a halt, pulling over to the side. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the headrest. This was the last thing we needed, it wasn't like we weren't already late to our family reunion. My brother cursed and hopped out of the car, jogging over to the deflated tire. Alli jumped out of the car after my brother and stared at the tire.

"Oh man, there is no hope for this tire," she turned to face my brother, " and I hope you have an extra." My brother bit his lip and glanced back at her. Her eyebrows lowered. "You don't have one, do you?" I rolled my eyes and crawled over to the driver's side and leaned out the window.

"Alli, when does Xavier **ever **have an extra of anything? Or a spare?"

"Touche." My brother glanced at me and walked over to me. He appeared very annoyed and distressed.  
"Alli and I are going to push the car and I need you to steer it, understand?" Alli gawked at Xavier, glaring at him.

"Why me? You are the man, you push it?" Xavier spit to the side and threw his leather jacket in the back seats. He gently patted Alli's cheek and walked to the back of the car.

"Because you are strong." It was my turn to gawk. I turned the rear view mirror to stare at my brother.

"And I ain't?" Xavier groaned and leaned on the car. Alli walked next to him, rolling up her sleeves. I jumped as I heard a loud crack. Soft pallets of rain began to fall around us.

"Aww Hell's bells. Why does it have to rain **now**," Alli complained. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and placed her hands of the car. "Well, lets get this thing going. Maybe we won't get struck by lightning." Xavier and Alli began to push on the car. I glanced out the windshield to see a small hill we had to go down.

"Uhh guys, I don't think this is such a great idea, remember, we are on a hill." Alli glanced up, still pushing. He glared at me, her teeth clenching. Her once poofy hair was falling around her face, damp from the rain.

"Quit complaining, at least you aren't the one pushing. You got it easy."

"Well sorry for being concerned for your and my safety. Let me not care anymore."

"Both of you shut it and just get this thing mo-" Xavier quickly turned around to see a pickup coming up behind us, its headlights shining brightly. He smiled and waved his arms in the air. Alli did the same. The pickup slowly came to a stop, the engine softly humming. The window rolled down and an older man licked his lips then spoke.

"You kids broke down?" Xavier shook his head, his bangs falling in his face.

"No sir, we have a busted tire and I have no extras." The old man blew on a cigarette and motioned to the back of his truck.

"Get in, I have an extra cabin ya'll can stay in for th' night, then ya' go to town and get a new tire." Xavier smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you sir, thank you." The man blew on his cigarette and slightly shook his head.

"Get in before I change my mind." Xavier motioned for me to get in the back of the pickup. OK, so this guy just offers to let us stay in an extra cabin he has. This is how the idiots get killed in horror movies. They trust strangers and what happens to them? Yep, they die. We will probably be the next headline of the newspaper, 'Three People Die of Stupidity!'

"Hurry up Eve, we are leaving!" I opened the door and threw my jacket behind me. I know it would probably be cold in the morning, but right now it was really humid and I didn;t want it to get torn up or anything. No harm in leaving it here. I sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. Alli helped me into the back of the pickup truck and I sat in bewteen them. I crossed my arms, glaring at my feet.

"I can't believe you just trusted that guy like that, Xavier. What if he is a killer and we become his next meal?" Xavier laughed and ruffled my hair. I smacked his hand away, crossing my arms again.

"No more Texas Chainsaw Massacre for you missy." I shook my head and stared at our car. The pickup began to drive off with a pocket of smoke trailing from the exhaust pipe. I covered my nose with my tank top and closed my eyes. Alli sighed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry little cuz, nothing will happen to us. We will make it to the reunion by tomorrow." I opened one eye to stare at Alli.

"I hope this guy has a phone, we need to call my mom. He will be hot to hear we are going to be late. Again." Alli shrugged and leaned her head back.

"We will have to see." I rested my head on my arms. I had a feeling something wasn't going to go right. Not at all.

XxxX

After a 15 minute drive, we pulled into a small driveway that lead into a deep section into the woods. I gripped my brother's arm and groaned. He stared down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Why is it so deep in the woods," Alli remarked, glancing around at the surroundings.

"So nobody can hear ya' scream," the man growled. I jumped and gripped my brother's arm tightly. The man let out a hearty laugh and glanced back at us with a huge smile on his face. "I'm just kiddin' kiddo. There is nothing to worry bout'. Maybe you will see a bear here or there, but nothin' bad." Still latched onto my brother, we hopped out of the car. Xavire tore his arm away from me.

"You know for a 17 year-old, you sure are a scardey cat." I stuck my tongue out at him. The man rolled down the window.

"Not listen up, down the road in 'bout one mile or so is the town. Go to th' store and buy ya' a new tire. If ya' need anything, go to Jenny's Cafe, Ol' Jenny can't turn away kids needin' a good meal. Stay safe and sleep tight." The man gave a small wave an took off. We stared after him until we couldn't see the tail lights. Thunder roared above us and the rain seemed to fall down harder.

"Come on, we need to get inside before one of us gets sick." Alli nodded and grabbed my hand, the three of us darting for shelter.

We opened the door and were almost appalled. The place was a wreck. Furniture was thrown everywhere, the curtains torn. Everything was covered in cobwebs and there was a hole in the top of the roof in the middle of the room. I slapped my brother on the back.

"Take shelter from a stranger that lives in the woods and this is what you get. A worn down, leaky cabin that smells like rotting food. Sweet." Xavier shook his head and slowly walked forward, the boards creaking underneath him.

"You need to be a little more grateful Eve, at least we aren't stuck in the road pushing a car hoping we don't get hit."

"Or push me off a cliff." Alli walked to the couch and lifted it up with ease, sweeping her off a spot. She jumped onto the couch and closed here eyes.

"Xavier, did you bring your wallet?" Xavier nodded. "Good," I yawned and glanced around. I frowned.

"Looks like there is no phone, so no calling anyone. I hope we don't have a stroke or anything." Alli slapped on a spot next to her. Xavier sat on an old recliner and groaned.

"Hey Eve, come sit next to me. This couch is really quite comfy for it being worn down and old. " It probably has mites and spiders living in it. I mentally protested in disgust, but my legs seemed to travel forward. I dusted off my spot and sat down. Huh, it is comfy. I shifted to get more comfortable and rested my head on the arm of the couch, closing my eyes.

**XxxX**

Slenderman growled as he approached the vehicle. His tendrils flicked wildly behind them, ready to shred whatever he found. He sniffed the air and smiled. It smelled of humans. They were recently here. One tendril gripped a door-handle and ripped a back door off, throwing it down the cliff behind him. His mouth began to water and his hunger gnawing at his stomach. He hadn't eaten in a few days, the last single human walking through his territory didn't satisfy him. She was rather small and not much meat on her. But she did put up a fight, and did he love it when they did that. He loved to play cat and mouse with them, toy around with them until they snap or he grows impatient and his hunger takes over.

He shrunk himself down and crawled halfway into the car. There was a black jacket with green letters spelling 'Eve'. He leaned down closer to the jacket and licked it, talking in the scent. He growled happily and grabbed the jacket, pulling it out with him. He hissed at the vehicle and grabbed it in numerous places, crushing it and throwing it over the cliff and into a lake, nothing but waste in his territory that needed disposed of.

Whoever this 'Eve' character was...

She was delicious.

xXxX

I felt someone tug on my tank-top. I groaned and swatted them away with my other hand. I flipped over and hugged myself.

"Leave me alone." There was a tug on my back, only a little rougher this time. My eyes snapped open and I quickly turned over. I was not in the mood to mess around. "Look, I said t-" my eyes widened as I saw a little girl standing next to me. She was bloodied and her left arms was missing. She only had one eye, the other was nothing but pitch black with a small patch of dried blood under it. She was covered and dirt and soot. I screamed and fell over the couch, backing away from her. I didn't care if she was a child, she was dead and creepy as hell. "Y-you stay a-a-away from me." The girl stepped closer and I screamed. "I said stay away!" I then realized that I was alone, Alli or Xavier were nowhere to be seen. Where did they go? Did they just leave me here?

"He is coming." Oh my gosh, her voice was so freaking creepy. It was very soft and low with an echo. It sounded like numerous children were talking at the same time. "He is coming." I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the right a little. "What?" The girl's face went serious. As if I wasn't already unnerved.

"Mr. Slenderman is after you. He has already tasted you and he wants you." I glared down at the girl.

"What is a Slenderman?"

"Not what, who. He is going to find you. Then once he finds you, he will kill you. All of us where his victims. You must leave now before he arrives," she slowly began to fade away, "not like it matters anymore."

I shot up from my dream and fell off of the couch. Alli was snoring next to me while Xavier was reclined, drool running out of his mouth. I literally jumped on Alli and slapped her shoulder, frantically looking around. Alli glared at me sleepily, throwing me off of her.

"What in the hell Eve?" I shot up and stared up at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost. In fact, you look like a ghost, you are as pale as snow." I nervously laughed and smiled up at her.

"Alli, there was this little dead girl who visited me in my dream and said some Slenderman was coming to kill me." Alli stared down at me like I lost it.

"I think you need to go back to sleep. You have been unnerved ever since we got to this shack. It was just a dream so go back to sleep. Nothing is coming to get you. Wake me up again and you and I are going to have a problem." She turned over and fell back asleep. I fell back onto my butt and laughed.

Alli was right, it was just a dream. I was stressed and I had a nightmare. That was all. I fell back onto the couch and rested my arms over my eyes. I was almost asleep until a loud creaking sound came from outside. I shook it off and sighed. It was probably a raccoon or something. This is probably where the little thieves live. There was another creak, only louder this time. It sounded like it was closer. I opened my eyes to stare at the door. I began to shake a little.

"Hey Eve, go scare the rats or whatever away, they keep waking me up," Alli growled, staring at me. I nervously swallowed and I slowly stood up. The floor underneath me seemed to creak louder now than ever before. Everything seemed to disappear around me, trapping me in blackness. I shakily grabbed the door handle and breathed out. I swung the door open and closed my eyes. There was a creak beside me and I opened one eye to see what was there. I wish I hadn't.

"Mr. Slenderman is close. He smells you. Come with me." I began to back up, but was stopped when there were multiple, torn children behind me, blackness clouding behind them. I jumped as I heard an inhuman growl. The children cowered, their eyes wide in fear. The little girl grabbed my hand. "He is here." The children wailed and moaned as their wounds began to ooze blood, their eyes closing. The little girl let go of my hand; she was crying blood. "There is no escape."

I screamed and shot up, running out of the cabin. I didn't even really know I ran out, I just wanted out of that damn cabin. I felt someone lock their arms around me and I screamed and kicked. "Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE!"

"Eve, calm down," Xavier yelled over my screams. I opened my tear-soaked eyes to find my brother with his arms locked around me. I stared up at him and shook like a puppy in his arms. He stared down at me with sad eyes. "What is wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I had a double nightmare. Some freaky dead little ghost girl and her friends began to bleed like a dying cow and they kept telling me that I was going to die and there was no escape," I cried into his shirt, "it all felt so real! Some Slenderman guy wants to kill and eat me." My brother laughed and detached himself from me. He was laughing so hard he had to lean against a tree for support. I glared down at him, still crying.

"It isn't funny! I am scared as hell right now." He opened his eyes and wiped the tears away and ruffled my hair and walked towards the cabin. He stopped at the stair and laughed again.

"Alli! Eve thinks Slenderman is gonna eat her," he yelled into the cabin. I gritted my teeth and shakily sighed. If only he truly knew how scared I was right now. I heard Alli laugh and she walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Eve, Slenderman is just a myth. He isn't real. You must have read or heard something about him and it just now exited your subconscious and came to haunt you for a night. Don't sweat it." I sniffed and crossed my arms. I was still really unnerved. Xavier hugged me to him and pinched my cheek softly.

"It's Ok Eve, big bad Xavier will protect you from Slenderman." I smiled a little and pushed him away. He laughed and motioned for me to follow him. "Come on, we gotta head into town."

xXxX

We finally got our tire. It wasn't as cheap as we though it would be, but it was affordable. We managed to get a meal from Jenny. She was a very sweet and generous woman. She made our bill very cheap. We asked her if there was a way we could get a ride up to our car. She asked her husband to drive us up there and he agreed to it.

"Where the hell is our car," Xavier yelled. The car was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is my jacket," I said, "I paid a lot for that thing!"

"And all our luggage was in there too," Alli's eyes widened, "and my I-Pod! OK, issue an amber alert for a missing car!" I jumped out of the car in disbelief. I turned to my brother.

"How much you wanna bet it rolled off the cliff?" Xavier glared at me and hopped out of the car.

"Did you park it!?"

"Yeah, I did park it!" Jenny's husband scratched the back of his head.

"Are you kids sure this si where your car is...er...was? You sure it ain't up th' road?" Xavier shook his head and frowned.

"No, this is where it was." He screamed and kicked the ground, jumping back in the car. "Well we wasted money today." I sighed and walked over to the car. A huge gust of wind caused me to shiver. I ran back over to the car and sat next to my fuming brother. We were never going to hear the end of this.

XxxX

Slenderman froze as a familiar scent hit him. It was a delicious smell. It was his prey, she was close! He growled and teleported to the treeline of the forest. He saw her climb into a car and they headed for the town. He began to follow them, but he hissed and sulked back into the forest.

He was never fond of daylight.

Slenderman felt that the children were trying to protect her, save her. They could do nothing but instill fear into her. They want to protect her? They couldn't even save themselves! Slenderman teleported to an old cabin far away from the town and sat down on the wooden floor. He heard a creaking sound behind him and his tendrils wrapped around whatever made the creaking sound. His tendrils held a raccoon. It was hissing and clawing at it's restraints. Slenderman brought the raccoon closer to him and inspected it. This tiny creature had no idea who was holding it. The raccoon hissed in Slenderman's face and tried to scratch at his face where his eyes would be. Slenderman hissed back and broke the raccoon's back like a toothpick, the sickening crack making him slightly happy. He threw the dead carcass out the window and glanced at his bloody tendrils. The critter managed to get some bites and scratched, but they were nothing. The wounds slowly began to heal as new skin grew over. Soon, though, they would be relishing around his prey, her blood coated on them, dripping into his mouth.

He couldn't wait for sundown.

Well well, there is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to try and keep Slendy as in character as possible throughout this story, but he will have some moments where his isn't a cuddly teddy bear, but he restrains himself. I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! -CD


	2. Chapter 2

Eve grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to her brother. Xavier smiled down at his sister and stole a sip of her drink. She grabbed it back quickly and slightly glared at him, holding the cup out of his reach.

"No! This is mine!" Xavier frowned and licked the chocolate off of his top lip. He wrapped an arm around her, making Eve move the cup farther away.

"I just wanted one drink, easy tiger. It's hot as hell, though" Eve growled silently and took a quick sip, her sight never leaving her brother. Alli sat next to them, eating a hot dog. She sighed and stared at the huge campfire in front of them.

The town was having a huge campfire because it was the final week before it began to snow. They had this fire every year at the same time, it was like a tradition they celebrated. Stories would be told, singing, games, and food occurred at the fire. The town always loved to throw it.

People began to crowd around the fire, laughing and eagerly awaiting for the stories to begin. A husky man with a dark beard and dark, almost black, eyes sat on a log, rubbing his hands together. He spit into the fire, causing a small hiss. Eve glanced up at him and shifted closer to her brother.

"Alright y'all, quiet now," the talking ceased, all eyes on the man," it is time to tell about Ol' Slendy." A few children whimpered and buried their heads in their parent's arms, others looked excited, their faces lighting up. "They say Slendy stalks these very woods, searching and hunting for his next victim. The creaks you hear at night when you are sleeping tightly in your beds is Slendy stalking through you home, sniffing out your fear. Hopefully you keep your doors closed so he doesn't get to ya. And don't go in the woods at night, for it may be your final stroll." Eve tensed up and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Xavier smiled slightly at his tensing sister. "If you ever see Slendy, let it be know you will never escape his wrath against you until he has caught you. When he catches you," he threw a giant log into the fire, causing the fire to slightly explode and hiss violently, sparks flying everywhere, "game's over." Alli stared down at her cousin. She was tightly gripping her hot chocolate. Alli narrowed her eyes and pointed at the steaming styrofoam cup.

"Easy, kid don't break that..." Eve smiled up at Alli.

"I won't, don't worry." Eve stared back up at the man.

"And I will say this again, one he gets you-"

"YOU AREN'T COMING BACK," a voice screamed from behind Eve, grabbing her shoulders. Eve screamed like a banshee and squeezed her drink, causing the cup to tear into two, the hot liquid inside burning her hand. She screamed again and stood up, waving her hand in the air wildly, occasionally wiping it on her jeans. Xavier laughed and fell over onto his side, covering his face. Alli glared down at the boy and kicked him in the shin. Xavier glared back up at his fuming cousin. The townspeople went silent, staring at the strange trio.

"Why did you do that you ass! She is hurt now thanks to you," Alli screamed, walking over to her cousin. Eve hissed and she clutched her burning hand in her armpit, trying to sooth the pain. Alli grabbed the injured hand gently and stared down at it. Her hand was boiling red, a couple small blisters forming. "Damnit." Alli pushed her cousin slowly in front of her, ushering her in front of her. "Where is the hospital or something?" Everyone was quiet, staring at the two. Alli slightly glared. "What? Did I grow a second head or something?" A group pf kids walked up to her, two girls and one guy. The boy stepped up and smiled at Alli.

"We don't have a hospital, but we do have a first aid cabin. We can take her if you want." The boy looked past Alli to glance at Xavier. "And you can have a stern talk with **him**." Alli huffed and turned to Xavier. He appeared slightly scared and worried.

"Sure, take her." Alli walked over to Xavier and dragged him away from the group and into the woods. Eve turned to the kids who were there.

"Thanks for taking me." The boy smiled down at her, his eyes soft.

"No problem, come on, let's get this cleaned up." Eve nodded and followed the group into a small cabin with a red cross on the door. He got burn cream and gauze. Soon, Eve's hand was now wrapped up like a mummy, slightly able to move.

"So, are you ready," a girl with their auburn hair said, her green eyes gleaming. Eve looked up from her hand.

"Ready for...?" The girl motioned to the woods. A huge smile lit up her face.

"We always take new kids into the woods. We want to show them that there is nothing big and bad in those woods, except for maybe a wolf or bear."

"I think I should head back to my fa-"

"Oh come on! Don't back down, there is nothing in the woods. Besides, I have a feeling she is going to be talking to him for a while. We won't be long." Eve sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go." The girl smiled and put her hair up in a high ponytail, revealing pierced ears.

"Let the fun begin."

xXxX

Slenderman lowered himself from the high branch of a tree, staring down at two humans. He silently sniffed them, growling as he caught a whiff of his prey on both of them. The female's face was twisted in anger while she had the male smacked against a tree, screaming at him. He listened to them.

"You are a complete **idiot** sometimes!"

"I didn't know she would break the damn cup! I was just messing with her!" The girl shook her head angrily, glaring at the boy.

"You know that she has been nervous all day! I love a good prank like that too, but you had bad timing. Now she had a burnt hand."

"It isn't my fault that she saw a dead girl in her dreams! And she keeps talking about Slenderman to herself! He is just a myth, a story to scare children!" Slenderman chuckled deeply, his skin tearing to reveal a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. He was just a myth? Just a story? Was he the big bad villain in stories? Well, maybe it's time for him to introduce a plot twist.

"What the hell was that," the girl nearly screamed, her heart pounding at the loud snap that was nearby. Her eyes frantically searched around her, backing away from the boy. Slenderman purred as he heard their hearts pounding, their minds racing. The boy slowly looked around, his breathing hitching.

"I don't know." The humans continued to look around, searching for the sound. Slenderman snapped another tree branch, causing this one to fall out of the tree, landing hear the couple. The girl screamed and nearly jumped in the boy's arms. The boy stared up at the tree, walking towards it. "What?"

"I hope it was an animal or something...something...else," her voice pitched up high at the last word, her eyes growing large. "What if it's who I think it is! I don't know an animal that can snap a branch!" The boy turned towards her, rolling his eyes.

"It's not Slenderman! He. Is. Not. Real." Slenderman growled and lept out of the tree, landing right in front of the boy, his tendrils twitching behind him, eager to rip them apart. The humans screamed bloody murder, running away. Slender laughed to himself and slowly stalked after them.

Y_es little humans! Run! Run for your lives! The Operator loves a chase! Make this exciting!_

Slenderman growled as he saw them heading out of the trail back to the town. That wasn't going to happen. Slenderman teleported in front of them, growling lowly, his teeth bared. The humans screamed again, screeching to a stop. Slenderman reached a tendril out towards the girl. She screamed and took off, smacking it away. She turned and took off at a diagonal, jumping over fallen trees. Slenderman glared at the boy, his smile growing wider.

"Oh shit," the boy whispered as he slowly backed up. He yelped as he tripped over a branch, smacking his head on the trunk. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Slender growled in excitement as he smelled the copper liquid on the boy. It was so appetizing. The boy's eyes snapped up at him, blood pouring from his hair. He scrambled to get up, turning away from Slenderman. Still clutching his head, he took off, weaving from side to side. The boy was panting hard, swatting tree branches in his path. One tree branch swatted across his face, a scream erupting from him. His already bloody hand reached for his face. He arrived in a clearing, stopping to look behind him. He then continued to glance all around him. The boy removed his hand, his eye and face bleeding. Blood was smeared all over his face. There were many tears in his clothes, blood seeping from the wounds. His heart was pounding wildly. He closed his eyes and let out a silent cry, his lip trembling. He let out a gasp and coughed.

Slenderman had enough of this boy, the smell of his blood was driving him mad.

The Operator landed near the boy, his mouth opening, skin tearing while it was stretching open. A long, ebony snake-like tongue came out of the mouth, fresh saliva dripping from it. The boy began to take off again, but he was taken down by two tendrils. He screamed and squirmed like a pinned bug while crying, a bloody tear falling down his cheek. Slenderman's mouth opened wider, saliva oozing from in between his teeth.

Slenderman roared in pain as he felt the large rock hit the back of his head. He turned around to see the girl standing there, a huge rock in her hands. She appeared like she fell in a puddle, dirty and wet. Tears rolled down her face, hey eyes bloodshot.

"Get the hell away from him," she screamed. She threw another rock at him, growling. Slenderman grabbed the rock and threw it back at the girl. He laughed at the pleasurable sound of a snapping bone. The girl fell with a scream, gripping her leg. Slenderman growled lowly and wrapped a tendril around the struggling girl. She tried to be a hero.

_The big bad, evil villain kills the pretty, young heroine who tries to save the day._

_Fade to black_... Slenderman snapped her neck in one swift motion.

_End scene_

The boy screamed and limped off as he turned away from his dead cousin, the sound of her neck snapping replaying in his head. Slenderman laughed and stared down at his prey. His claws grew and he tore into her body, tearing out her intestines. He hungrily slurped them down, her sweet blood dripping down his chin. He would let the boy live for now.

XxxX

Eve groaned as another tree branch snagged her tank-top. The group was walking in front of her, their single flashlight searching the trees. The girl with the auburn hair halted and grabbed something out of her bag.

"Hold on Rick, I wanna film this. We never went this way before." Rick turned around to see her pull out a video camera. He blinked at her.

"Really, Alicia?" Alicia stuck her nose up in the air, frowning.

"Yeah, something cool might happen. We might see a bear or something! Right, Abby?" The petite blonde with gentle blue eyes nodded, her arms crossed across her chest. Alicia smiled at her friend. "See, she agrees with me!" Eve rolled her eyes and jumped over a log, landing in a puddle. Her feet sunk into the soot, falling into the fresh mud. She nearly screamed as she stood up, her figure covered in mud.

"Great. Just great." Rick turned back, his eyebrows raised. Alicia let out a chuckle, Abby stayed silent. The group soon arrived at a giant rock formation. Alicia sat on a rock, filming everyone. She stopped on Eve, who was glaring at her muddy clothes.

"Eve, you having fun?" Eve glared up at the girl. She scowled and wiped the mud away from her eyes.

"A blast." Rick went over to a tree and zipped down his pants. Alicia curled her lip back and stared at him.

"Go behind a tree! There are girls here!" Rick laughed and continued doing his business. Eve shook her head and rubbed her head. She groaned in pain.

"What's wrong," Abby asked, her voice soft and nimble.

"I have a headache." Alicia frowned.

"I wish I had some Advil or something." Eve opened her eyes to stare at the girl. Her eyes slightly widened as static formed in her head. It was very soft, but it was there. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Now I'm hearing stuff." The girls jumped as they heard a scream. It sounded male. Eve stared into the woods, her hearing perking up. Alicia turned the camera everywhere swiftly, hoping to catch something. There was another static sound in Eve's head, only louder now, more painful than last time.

"Was I the only one who heard that scream? Did you R-" Alicia's eyes widened as she stared at the vacant spot where her friend once stood. She hopped up, handing the camera to Abby. She ran into the woods, glancing around. "RICK," she yelled. Abby followed her friend, running with the camera. Eve followed the girls, her headache taking a toll on her. Once she reached the treeline, the static sound almost caused her to fall down. She leaned on a tree and hissed. Alicia grabbed Eve by the arm and tugged her along, running away from the treeline and deeper into the forest.

"Ahh," Abby screamed as she fell over, dropping the camera into the dirt. She rubbed her knee and moaned. Eve picked up the camera, dusting it off.

"Abby! My parents just bought me that!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just has some dirt on it." Eve narrowed her eyes as she turned around to see what Abby had tripped over. She nearly dropped the camera herself. She slowly backed away, whimpering. Alicia shined the flashlight over where Eve was staring at. She let out a scream and dropped the flashlight.

It was Rick.

Abby screamed and backed away from the girls, falling into a puddle of blood. She screamed again and ran up to a tree, crying onto the bark. Thunder sounded from over them, causing the trio to scream. Rain began to pour down.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Alicia said as she slowly fell down onto her knees, reaching for Rick. His eyes were wide and glazed over in fear. His shirt was completely ripped off, exposing his well-muscled back. Alicia grabbed his corpse and cringed. She flipped him over. Alicia gagged and threw up to the side, the horrible stench of death hitting the girls like a truck. Rick was cut open, his intestines and ribs gone. The rain fell down harder.

"What is in his hand," Abby asked. Eve glanced in at his right hand to see something white and blood covered. She gave the camera to Alicia and grabbed the flashlight. She hesitantly pried open his hand. Her eyes widened and she dropped the object, rubbing the blood on her jeans.

"It was a rib."

"A rib," Alicia said lowly, "why did he have a rib?" Eve glanced at his chest. She pointed at him.

"Look at his chest."

"The Operator Symbol..." she whispered, slowly backing away. She let out a laugh and her pupils began to dilate. "No no no no no." She laughed again and fell onto a tree, gripping it by it's sides. She began to pull the bark off, throwing it onto the ground. Abby screamed and ran away from the girls. Eve turned to see the body of Rick twitching. His bones began to crack, almost as if they hadn't been used in years. He slowly stood up, his eyes closed. The symbol was fogging, black smoke escaping from it. He opened his eyes to reveal empty sockets. His mouth stretched open wide, his skin breaking. He limped towards the girls, reaching towards them. Alicia screamed and hid behind Eve.

Suddenly, there was a stick driven into Rick's head. Eve panted and shivered as she released her grip on the stick. Rick gave one final growl before falling to the ground. Eve turned around at the sound of the camera; it was making a static sound. Alicia stared at the screen. Indeed, it was in a static state. Eve felt the pressure on her head grow more vicious. Her vision began to grow black, her surroundings disappearing. The last thing she heard was the sound of Alicia screaming and multiple gunshots.


	3. Chapter 3

** -_Eve slides in on a chair and waves-_ Hey guys, Eve here! I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites for the story! You guys are awesome! I am glad you are liking the story so far! If not, then thanks for reading it this far. -_Eve shudders- _ This is probably the moment you have all been waiting for (or not) this is the chapter where Slenderman and I finally meet face to face. Ugh, why did I sign up for this...**

** CD- Well, you didn't really. You are a girl I made up in my mind. You are really a figment of my imagination and I can make you do whatever I want.**

** Eve- So you created me solely for your sick horror amusement to cause someone psychological terror an physical pain that you can't do in real life because you would go to jail? **

** CD-Yeah, basically. That's why I create all of you, well, except for Slenderman that is. Alright, enough talking an let's get this show on the road. Just a heads up, there will be stronger language than what I have used in the previous chapters and more gore, just letting y'all know._ -Sits back in a director's chair drinking coffee like a boss-_ Okay guys, here is the third chapter of Just Like Me, Enjoy!**

**xXxX**

Eve groaned and rolled over, her cheek resting on something cold and soft. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head, her vision blurry. She could make the outlines of what appeared to be a bedroom. She grabbed the red blanket that covered her and rubbed her eyes. She huffed and looked back up. Indeed, she was in a bedroom. However, it only had a bed and a small armchair in the corner with an abstract picture of a field of flowers hanging above the bed. Eve stood up slowly and walked over to the window that faced the town, which was halfway open. She placed a hand on the glass and glanced down. She saw two men standing there with their arms crossed and guns in their hands.

"What happened to them kids?"

"Something got a hold of 'em. And something else was about to get 'em too if we hadn't arrived there in time." The other man spat on the ground and nodded.

"Damn lucky we found 'em just in time, too. Whatever the hell that thing was, it looked like that one lady that was at th' fire last night, ya' know, th' one that yelled at th' boy?"

"It was. She looked dead as a doornail. They didn't see her sneakin' up behind em'. Rick was dead too. Don't know what happened to Abby."

"Alicia said she just ran off screamin'. We should go look for 'er when we can."

"And we need t' find th' boy. He is gone too."

Eve shook her head and fell back onto her bed, tears stinging her eyes. Alli was dead. Eve's eyes went wide, her body shaking. Alli is DEAD! Eve shot out of bed, her breaths quickening. She gripped her arms and shook her head. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. She whimpered and fell down on the floor, hugging herself.

"She can't be dead. She can't be dead. She can't be dead," she chanted over and over again. Something else struck her. Xavier was gone, too. She gripped her head and let out a cry. Eve jumped at the sound of her door opening. She jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, sweat dripping down her face. Her mouth went agape at the person standing at the door.

"Eve! Baby are you OK," Uncle Robby yelled as he saw his panicked niece. He ran over to her and gripped the sides of her head gently. He stared down at her arm and stared into her eyes. She breathed heavily, gasping for air. She shook her head, closing her eyes. Black strands of hair began to stick to her face, much to her annoyance.

"They're dead. All of them..." Eve cried, her voice shaky. She clenched her teeth and sniffed. A static wave hit her again. She closed her eyes tightly and tore away from her uncle. She grabbed the sides of her head and screamed. They were more painful than last time, the static never ceasing.

"Eve!?"

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! STOP IT," Eve screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging herself against a wall. She opened an eye to see everything in a static state. She heard the door slam against the wall and she saw the shadow of someone running towards her. She growled and scratched them away, still using one hand to clutch her agonizing headache. Her uncle grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the bed, restricting her. She growled again and began to thrash around, trying to break free from her retrains. The static grew more and more with every thrash. "NO! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME," Eve screamed. She felt something pinch her skin and she tried to kick the source. She heard someone yell and fall backwards.

"Eve," a voice said softly. She recognized it as her uncle's, "calm down. Easy." Eve felt herself growing weary, the voices and objects around her growing foggy. The static in her head began to slowly fade away. She gave a small cry before sleep took over.

"So she freaked out and the nurse came in and put her to sleep," a feminine voice asked. Eve couldn't directly recognize it. And...and what was she freaking out about? Did something bad happen?She felt someone set next to her. A cool hand rubbed over her forehead. "My Goodness, she is burning up." Eve groaned and leaned into the cool touch as much as she could. The coolness felt so good. Her body felt like it was blazing, her joints aching.

"She is waking up," a masculine voice said. Eve opened her eyes, only to close them again. She felt so weak, she could barley open her eyes. "Easy there girly, take it easy." Eve opened her mouth, hew lower jaw shaking. She took in a deep breath and sighed out.

"Wha...what happened?"

"You are home, baby," the feminine voice remarked. Eve put the pieces together and recognized the voice as her mother. The cool hand rubbed the side of her cheek, nails gently tracing her skin. "Robby, she doesn't remember what happened..." She heard her uncle sigh.

"That's a good thing, Lily." Eve felt a small static shock in her head. She winced and clenched the bed. Her eyes shot open and she stared dead ahead, tensed. Why couldn't she remember what happened? She did have the feeling that it was horrible, but, she couldn't remember. Not one thing. She averted her sight to her mother. She gave a small, tired smile.

"Hi, mom." Lily laughed lightly and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Hi Eve. You OK?" Eve sat up on her elbows, staring off as if deep in though.

"Yeah, a little sore, but yeah, I'm fine." Robby patted her back and smiled. "Where is Xavier? I wanna see him." Lily covered her hand with her mouth, turning away. Robby sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"He had to go back to Kansas for his job. Some guy dropped out and he had to fill his spot." Eve frowned and sat completely up.

"That sucks." Robby nodded his head and placed a gently hand on his sister's shoulder. She sobbed and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Everyone is downstairs if you want to see them," Lily said, still crying. Eve stared at her mother's retreating figure, worried.

"She must be really upset for her to be like that," Eve said.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset about his not being able to come. Alli couldn't be here either, she had a college thing to go to." Eve sighed and crossed her arms.

"Man, two of my favorite people aren't here. That blows." Robby nodded slowly, standing up and rubbing Eve's head. She laughed and tossed his hand away.

"Go on and get a shower and come downstairs, people are dying to see you." Eve smiled and nodded, jumping out of her bed.

**xXxX**

Xavier grunted and fell onto a pavement road. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his forehead. He began to heave and he rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach. He gave a small scream before heaving again. He coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Oh God..." he said as he fell back down, the stinging pain in his chest weakening him. He scraped at the rain-soaked ground, feeling the pouring rain hit his back. His hair was wild and wet, sticking to his face and sticking up slightly in some places. He stared at his bloody wounds, reminding himself what caused them. "Damnit Alli," he cried, resting his head on the pavement. He hit his fist on the ground, growling. He didn't know where the hell he was, if he was still being pursued, or what happened to his little sister. A new pain tugged at his heartstrings, nearly breaking them. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. Everything happened because of them. Eve was right, something bad was going to happen. Slenderman WAS real. Xavier bit his lip, his body shaking with a silent cry. "She would have still been here if it wasn't for me. I'm such a fucking idiot..."

Xavier snapped his head up when he heard the sound of a car engine. He slowly stood up, his tired legs almost giving out from beneath him. He leaned on a nearby tree, resting the side of his body on it. He strained his blurry vision to see a pair of headlights heading towards him. He began to wave a hand in the air wildly. A static sound filled his head. He shook it off and continued to wave.

"HEY! OVER HERE," he yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud due to his sore throat. He limped away from the tree, trying now to use both arms. The headlights were now lighting up his entire frame. He had to close his eyes to not be blinded. His eyes snapped open when he felt the impact of the car hit his being, sending him rolling over the car. He fell onto the pavement hard, feeling his skull impact the ground. He tried to scream, only for blood to pour out.

"Hey! Hey kid, you okay?" Xavier snapped open his eyes to find himself laying down on the pavement, the car humming in front of him. He stared at his body, nothing had changed. He never got hit...

"Go help him Gerald," a high-pitched female voice chirped, worry lacing around her words. Xavier saw a man run out of the car and over to him. The man fell onto his knees and picked him up bridal style and brought him over to the car. He sat him gently in the back seat and put a seat belt over him.

"We need to take him to the hospital. He looks like he went though Hell." Gerald nodded and put his car into gear.

(2 day time-skip, Xavier is out of the hospital and in a police station)

Xavier opened his eyes, shaking his head. He stared up at the police officer with a frown. He swallowed and flinched as tears formed in his eyes. He licked his lips and gave a silent laugh, shrugging. The police officer shifted in his chair at the torn boy in front of him. He glanced down at his clipboard and flicked through a few pages before staring back up at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Son, are you telling me that," he squinted at the clipboard," this "Slenderman" thing attacked you and your cousin, chasing you and then killing her?" Xavier glared up at the officer.

"Yeah." The officer chuckled and stared at Xavier.

"I think you hit you head when you were found. I have teenage daughters and they are into all this creepy monster stuff and I heard them talking about the Slender thing. He isn't even real." Xavier clenched his fists and shook his head slowly.

"I saw him with my own eyes. He is real..." The cop signed and sat the clipboard down.

"No he isn't. You must have-" Xavier stood up quickly, his chair falling behind him. His pupils dilated, anger coursing through his body.

"I saw him you son of a bitch! He killed my cousin right in front of me! He fucking snapped her neck! I saw the smile on his face while he did so, the sick bastard enjoyed every second of it! I was a damn mouse to him! That's what we ALL are, just puny mice! He messes with you before he kills you! Don't believe me, go back for yourself and get her body! He will kill you where you fucking STAND," Xavier screamed while getting close to the officer. The officer reached for his mace, only for Xavier to grab it and toss it to the side. Xavier stopped in his tracks and took in a deep breath. Tears fell down his cheeks and he stared wide-eyed at the officer, giving him a small laugh and a smile. "I'm sorry for my little outburst. I didn't not mean to yell like that," Xavier leaned in closer to the officer, "It's just that I get a little mad when nobody believes me when it comes to my family being murdered by a supernatural being," Xavier said calmly. Xavier furrowed his eyebrows and began to hack again, the burning sensation returning. A huge pile of blood came from his mouth, covering the officer. The officer pushed the boy back, pinning him to the ground. Xavier began to buck, throwing the officer into the wall. The officer put him into a choke hold and called for back-up. Xavier laughed and leaned against the cop. "I wish I had back-up when I was attacked. But no, I didn't. You won't have back up next time." The cop tightened his grip on Xavier.

"I would shut the hell up if I were you, boy. You are in deep trouble now." Xavier smirked and sighed. Two more cops burst through the door, grabbing the boy. Xavier felt the three cops pin him to the ground, putting him in cuffs. They roughly picked him up and dragged him to a cell.

"Damn Dave, what did he do to you," Officer Fredrick said as he returned to the interrogation room. Dave grabbed the clipboard and shivered with disgust. What had happened to that boy? Dave glanced at Officer Fredrick and glared at him.

"That boy is nuts. Completely nuts." Officer Fredrick walked into the room and dearly slipped in the blood. He gagged in disgust and blinked a couple times.

"And very, very sick." Dave pushed the clipboard into the other officer and stared at him, his eyes hard.

"Allan, I want you to do some research for me while I get cleaned up. Give me all the information you can on Slenderman." Allan looked taken back, yet confused.

"Isn't he a myth?"

"Just do it."

Dave threw his bloody clothes into the corner of the stall and jumped into the shower, rubbing odd the dried blood. The water beneath him was pure red. He shivered and closed his eyes, letting the water run over him.

"Hey Dave, I found some information on the Slenderman thing. It says that he is just a myth, he isn't real." Dave sighed and continued to scrub his body.

"What else does it say, Allan?"

No response.

"Allan," Dave yelled, staring at the door. There was still no response. Dave shut off the water, still staring at the door. "ALLAN!" Nothing. "Hell..." Dave stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He charged out of the stall and looked around. The lights flickered, causing some of them to go out. Dave groaned and shook his head. "Shitty lights." He continued to walk forward, his heartbeat slowly increasing. "Allan! Answer me!" Dave stopped when he heard something hard drop on the floor. He turned to the source and slowly walked forward. He halted when he felt something wet underneath his foot. He squinted at the liquid and rubbed his hand over it. He brought it up to his face and his eyes widened.

It was blood.

Dave began to quiver, small whimpers escaping from him. He followed the trail of blood and nearly screamed at the sight. Allan was on the floor, all his intestines gutted out of him. A pool of blood was formed underneath him, the papers still clenched in his hand. They appeared to have a red circle on them with an X through it. The lights went out with a few flicks. Dave screamed and fell onto the floor, slipping in the blood. He spat out the coppery liquid in his mouth and stood back up. The lights flickered back on. Dave stared up and he went pale. There was writing on the wall in blood.

_**I'm Here**_

xXxX

Eve sat down next to her aunt and sighed. The family was circles around the fire, laughing and eating smores.

"Hey Eve, do you mind going to go get some firewood? It's behind the shed," Eve's father yelled from the porch. She smiled and stood up.

"Sure dad." She took and went behind the shed. "What? There is no wood." Eve turned to her father, she was confused.

"Dad, there is no wood behind here!" Her father glanced up at her, he appeared confused as well. He walked over to her and peeked behind the shed.

"I just put it here a couple hours ago!" He glared at the vacant spot. "I bet the neighbors took it. Well, let's go get some new wood." He went into the shed and came back with an axe.

Eve and her dad entered the woods. They glanced around for some small trees, but big enough to produce good firewood. Eve pointed to a tree and glanced up at her dad. Her dad went over to the tree and put a hand on it.

"This looks like a good one. Good eyes."

"Thank you."

"While I hack this one down, go look for another one." Eve nodded and trotted off into the woods. She walked for a couple minutes before stopping and freezing. She felt the static return. She shook her head and ran back where she came. She did remember that the static meant something bad. She needed to get away from that spot and fast. Eve panted hard and ran back towards her father. She felt the static slowly go away, her mind clearing.

However, he was met with a horrible sight.

Eve stopped and her body quivered, her eyes staring at the corpse of her decapitated father. The axe was in his chest, blood pouring out of it. Eve took a step back, only to step into a tree. She felt something drip on her and she glanced up. She really wished she didn't. Her father's head was staring down at her, his eyes wide and glassy. You could still see the fear in them. Blood dripped from his open mouth. Underneath the head, there was a message.

_**Always Watches**_

__Eve screamed and took off running back towards the house. She tripped and fell onto the ground. She screamed again and grabbed her ankle, the searing pain growing. The static was back. She heard some leaves crunching behind her. She groaned and looked behind her. Her heart stopped, her face paling.

There was a faceless man standing behind her, standing at a frightening height, his arms almost touching the ground. Blood covered him, especially around where his mouth would be. Large, slim tendrils came from behind him, flicking wildly. Eve shot up, forgetting the pain in her ankle. She screamed and took off, limping. The static in her head was very strong now, almost blinding and deafening. She finally reached the treeline of her yard. She glanced back to see the being still near her, but almost blended in with the trees. She ran towards her family. She froze and her eyes widened to see the creature standing behind her family, hiding in the shadows. She screamed and the static completely took over her. She couldn't see, feel, hear, nothing.

Eve opened her eyes and woke up to the eyes of her dead mother. She shot up and scooted backwards. She crashed into something and looked back. It was Uncle Robby. His eyes were gone, a bloody stream flowing out. His shirt was ripped open.

_**No Eyes**_

__Eve stood up and glanced around, horrified. Her entire family was dead, blood was everywhere. She glanced at herself and saw many cuts on her, both shallow and deep. She appeared to also have a bite mark on her arm. She glanced at it carefully; it wasn't from a human. Her world began to spin, her head growing heavy. She felt a hot, smooth object wrap around her neck. It choked her hard, bringing her off of the ground. Eve tried to gasp, but there was no way she was getting air. She opened her eyes and stared at a faceless man, black tendrils around him. He growled and brought the girl closer to him. Eve began to hear sirens in the distance.

**Do you want to die tonight?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eve: Well that was an interesting chapter... **

** CD: Sure was, it was interesting to write too. Making Xavier crazy, making Slendy's appearance, all that good stuff.**

** Xavier: Why do I have to be the one going crazy?**

** Alli: Could be worse...**

** CD: **_**-gives an evil playful stare-**_** Don't you worry your pretty little crazy head my boy, I have everything planned out for you. **_**-stares at Eve-**_** I'm going to have a lot of fun with you...**

** Eve: 0_0 **_**-scoots away-**_

__**CD: Hah, OK, enough talking and lets give the people a show. **

** D****o**** you want to die tonight?** Eve clawed helplessly at the tendril choking her. Her lungs were ablaze with pain, her body beginning to go numb. The creature growled again and brought the girl closer. The siren's were now at the house the red and blue lights flashing, lighting up the sides of the lawn. The tendril got tighter. **Answer me!** Eve opened her mouth a little, her vision blurry. Doors began to slam, followed by the sound of running feet.

"N..n-" The creature hissed and dropped the girl harshly on the ground. She gasped and brought a hand up to her throat, her whole body burning. However, one spot on her back was excruciatingly painful. It felt like a knife was digging into her skin. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, bloody tears rolling down her face. She felt hands grab her gently, rolling her onto her back. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Two men were kneeling beside her, their eyes full of panic.

"Stay still sweetie, everything will be just fine." Eve closed her eyes again, her teeth clenching. The sensation on her back got worse. She felt an oxygen mask being put on her face. She was rolled into an ambulance and hooked up to an IV. The vehicle took off, sirens blaring. Eve whimpered and shut her eyes tighter, leaving behind everything she once knew.

Eve opened her eyes, glancing around the white room. She was nestled into a bed, neatly tucked in. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but it felt loose and ready to fall out. She glanced down to see a blue gown on her. She was hooked up to a couple IV's. The window was open to reveal the sunset. Eve stretched, only to stop. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced down at her right arm... if she had one. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream; she though she made the entire hospital shake. Eve nearly jumped out of bed, her heart racing and her mind barley grasping what is happening. She screamed again in fright as the door to her room flew open, a doctor and nurse rushing in, panic written all over their faces. The nurse gently pushed Eve back on the bed, holding her down. Eve froze in shock, her mind racing. The doctor sat on the bed, staring at the girl.

"Eve, I assume you saw your lack of an arm?" Eve slightly glared at him.

"No, I saw a spider on the wall!" The doctor bit his lip and cocked his head to the side. The nurse tried to bite back a smile.

"Anyways, I apologize for the amputation, but your arm had an infection we had never seen before and it already spread into the entire arm." Eve growled and stared at the vacant spot that was her arm. That bite. "We took a sample of the infection to our labs. Hopefully in a day or so, we will know what was in your arm." Eve blinked and slowly sat up, her head pounding.

"Do you need more Morphine sweetie," the nurse cooed. Eve shook her head. She was in so much emotional pain that she didn't even care about the physical pain anymore. She wanted so bad to break down and cry, just give up, but, she knew that she would only be knocked out and she would have to face it again when she waked up.

"We are going to send in a psychologist in a few to talk to you."

"I don't need one, thank you though." The doctor looked taken back, as did the nurse. The doctor leaned forward.

"But you just saw-" Eve glared at him.

"I said I don't need one. I didn't even see what happened, I blanked out and I woke up to corpses. I have been dealing with things like this already. All you will do is sedate me and keep me in a crazy house. If I say I am fine then I am fine. All your little doctor will do is ask me questions and try to dig deep into my mind. I really don't need anyone digging into my mind right now. I just want to be alone right now," Eve growled and flipped to her side, bringing the covers over her head.

"Very well." Eve felt the weight move off of the bed. She heard the door shut, signaling to her that they had left. She took the covers off of her and rubbed her hands down her face.

**That infection they were talking about... **Eve jumped and looked around. Her eyes widened as she saw the creature standing in the shadows of the room. He growled and shut off the room lights. Eve pulled the covers up closer to her. **Was no infection at all. **The creature stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the girl. Was this Slenderman? Eve cocked her head a little. **It was more like a medication for my Proxies. I hurt them, but I don't like them broken.** Eve continued to stare at Slenderman. Slenderman chuckled and appeared right next to her head. Eve jumped, but she didn't scream. **I am sure why you are wondering why I didn't kill you. **Eve nodded. **I was hunting you for a while, ever since you three were stranded in that town. I got a taste of you and you were delicious. However when I finally got a hold of you I tasted something different in your blood. I tasted Proxy blood. But, something was still off. **Eve took in a deep breath finally finding her voice.

"What is a Proxy?"

**My errand boys.** Eve glared at Slenderman. She felt her anger rising.

"I am not your errand girl, forget it." Slenderman chuckled. He pointed to the spot on her back where it was burning like crazy.

**You already belong to me. **Eve jumped and glanced over her shoulder. She took out the IV's and went over to a mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. Her skin was a sickly color, her hair and eyes dead looking. She almost didn't recognize herself. She gulped and turned around pulling down her gown to see what Slenderman what was talking about. She felt her heart skip a beat.

On her shoulder was a marking carved into her skin. It appeared to be like a wave, but it also had little streaks coming out of it. It was pretty big too some of the markings leading up to her amputated arm. She heard Slenderman growl and the blood began to disappear, black lines began to replace it. She slightly shook her head.

**Shadow Stalker **Eve turned towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" Slenderman appeared in front of her.

**Shadow Stalker. You stalk in the shadows. You attack from the shadows. You KILL in the shadows...**

"Did you say...kill," Eve asked, backing away. Slenderman nodded, a faint smile appearing. Slenderman slowly brought a hand to Eve's back where her marking was. Eve began to run away until she felt his claws digging into her. She wanted to run away and scream, but she was completely paralyzed. The pain in her shoulder was even worse than when it was starting to appear on her. Slenderman hissed and pulled out his claws. Eve felt the pain reside quickly, causing her head to sink down. She went completely blank in her mind, forgetting everything but two things. Pleasing her master and a more dead than alive boy. He seemed familiar, though. Eve felt her right 'arm' tingling. She glanced over to see a black shadow take place of her arm. It looked like a normal arm, but it had licks of black fog escape from it.

**Now, get out of this hospital. But, not until you spill some blood.** Eve smirked and looked down.

"Yes, sir." Eve felt Slenderman disappear, no longer feeling his presence. She began to walk out of the room, until the door began to open. She halted and ran into the shadows of the room. She gasped as she blended in with the shadows, her skin darkening into a solid black. She glared at the nurse who began to panic. Eve laughed and sent her shadows towards the nurse. She screamed as she was impaled through the body by dark shadows. Eve smiled and dropped the body onto the floor, stepping through the bloody puddle. She stepped out of the room to see multiple nurses. Eve sent her shadows after them, cutting the unsuspecting nurses in half. A couple patients who were out of their rooms screamed in terror, taking off and running into their rooms, locking the doors behind them. Eve glanced at the window at the end of a hallway. She grinned and ran towards it. She was nearly at the window until a shot rang out and she felt a sting in her back. She growled and fell onto the floor.

"Stop right there!" Eve lifted her head up and glared back up at the police officer. He was pointing a gun at her, his eyes narrowed. Eve rested her hand on the ground, still glaring at the officer. Black shadows raced on the ground towards the officer. He scrambled back, trying to run. The shadows caught up to him and wrapped around him arms and legs.

"Come on boy, give me the gun," Eve cooed. One shadow wrapped around the gun and threw it at Eve. She laughed and caught it. She pointed it at the officer. "Good boy. Now, play dead." She fired at the officer. A single bullet hit his throat, blood gushing out of the wound. Eve smiled and dropped the gun, running back towards the window. The bullet wound appeared to heal slightly, the bleeding stopped at least. She jumped out of the widow and landed on top of a roof, jumping down onto the ground. She licked her lips and ran off for the woods.

A police force barged into the hospital, yelling orders to each other. Separate teams took different hallways, busing in doors and nearly giving the patients a heart attack... or another one. The officer with the bleeding throat gagged on his blood. He pressed down on the artery and spat out the blood. He fell back down onto the floor, but still putting pressure on the artery. He heard the shouts of his fellow officers and he tried to scream, but to no prevail.

"Officer Dave," he heard someone scream. Soon, he was being held in someone's arms. He felt the officer shudder, catching his breath. "Look at this place, it's a bloodbath." The officer helped apply pressure onto Officer Dave's wound. "Stay with us, Dave. Be strong buddy." Dave smirked and stared up at the officer.

"T-this week has-s been a-an i-i-interesting one." Dave slightly sat up. He heard doctors barking orders to the nurses about getting gauze. A few nurses screamed as they saw the bodies of their co-workers. Once doctor applied a towel to Dave's wound. The doctor turned around towards the massacre, staring wide-eyes at it.

"What in the hell happened?" Dave sighed and stared sadly at the bodies.

"A m-monster has awoken."

Xavier dipped a spoon into his cereal, sitting in his cell. He stabbed angrily at the cereal. An officer sat outside of his cell at his desk. He sighed and turned on the television. She scanned through the channels until landing on the news. It was on the weather. Xavier sat his bowl down and stared at the TV. The weather was saying that there were warnings of huge storms heading their way, covering most of the state. Xavier felt his heart sink. Somewhere out there, his sister was there. What if something horrible happened to her? He wouldn't be there to protect her. He gripped the bowl in his hands and sighed. If he didn't have his episode, then he wouldn't bee here.

"Breaking news, Love's Memorial Hospital has just recently been the location of several murders of nurses. In total, there were six dead corpses, five of them cut in half and one impaled through the body several times. One officer was critically injured. Sources can not confirm who had caused their deaths-" The nurse was cut off by a severely bleeding officer. He had one eye closed and was breathing hard.

"Not **who**, b-b-but **WHAT**, that **_t-thing_** was n-not human. She l-looked h-human, but she was a monster." The news reporter backed away from the bleeding officer, appearing grossed out. Xavier's mouth went agape. It was the officer from earlier.

"For everyone at home, we apologize for seeing what you just saw. He just appeared. More information of the Love's Memorial Hospital Massacre will hopefully be available soon. Back to the weather."

Xavier fell back onto his bed, shocked.

Eve panted and finally arrived at the woods. The blood on her began to dry. She stalked slowly into the woods, easing her way around the trees. She felt her master's presence by her, so she slowed to a halt. Slenderman appeared before her.

**Well done, Eve.** Eve gave a small bow.

"Thank you, sir." Slenderman laughed softly and they soon appeared in a cabin (It was the one they stayed in at the beginning of the story) Slenderman growled and began to walk away. Eve watched his departing figure. Slenderman stopped and turned his head back towards her.

**Get some rest, you will be put to real work tomorrow.**

** xXxX**

** CD: Ahh, I am really sorry for the short chapter, but I have something leading into this and I didn't want it to be in the same chapter. This will most likely be the shortest chapter. Chapter 5 should be up sometime this week, I have work and all that fun stuff, so I'm not sure when exactly. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! 3 CD out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eve: 'Chapter 5 should be up sometime this week'** _**-smacks CD on the back of the head-**_

**CD:**_** -glares then sighs- **_**I am sorry for this long update, I had family come up on military leave and we did a lot, then there was work and other family activities.**

** xXxX**

Eve closed the door behind her master and she fell onto the floor, her body quivering. She sniffed and glanced down at her single, blood stained hand. It was coated with innocent blood, blood that didn't deserve to be shed. She glanced at her shadow arm, biting her bottom lip. These shadows cut through those people like paper, what are they capable of? Eve bit back a cry and she felt tears run down her rosy cheeks. She glanced down at her hand and her eyes slightly widened. She was a monster...

She blinked back new tears and slightly glared down at her apparel. She was still in that damn hospital gown. She slightly blushed and stood up. She glanced behind her. How many people saw her undies!?

"That's embarrassing. I need some clothes." She glanced outside and saw the familiar lighting of the town. She grinned and slowly stalked towards the window. She placed a hand on the window, her nails raking down the glass, causing a slight shrieking sound. She sighed deeply and looked at her shadow arm, her eyes narrowing. How in the world was she going to hide **THIS**? She growled and turned the shadows into a normal-shaped arm. She focused hard on it and slightly shook it. She gasped when she saw a slight peach color appear from within the onyx shadows. She continued to shake it until it was a shade similar to her skin color. She smiled down at it. Eve jumped when she heard a laugh in her mind.

**I see you figured out how to change your shadows. **Eve glanced around and looked at her arm for a second.

**I guess I did, I didn't want people to see it and call the cops on me or something. **Slenderman growled and Eve felt a phantom arm on her shoulder.

**Let them, it only adds fun to the night. The more the merrier they say.**

** But sir, I would most likely get shot MULTIPLE times and die.** No response. She remembered the bullet wound on her back, it didn't even seem to phase her. But, that was only ONE, how could she handle MULTIPLE shots? Eve shrugged her shoulders and opened the window, running towards the town. She slowed down slightly when she noticed that she was running **very** fast, almost teleporting. She was already half way to the town and she just left the cabin!

**Its called Slender Walking, I allow its access for my Proxies when they travel or need a movement advantage. Be careful, the last one impaled himself on a tree and it took him a while to get out. **Eve gulped and ran forward, er, Slender Walking. She slightly laughed and smiled to herself. She felt like she could run in the Olymics right now and leave the rest of the runners eating her dust.

After ten seconds, literally, Eve was standing under the sign to the town. She glanced around. It looked like a ghost town, there wasn't a single life form present. She sniffed the air and she coiled back. The smell of blood hit her hard. She shook her head and she ran for a store. Eve stopped at the door and glanced inside. Her eyes searched the clothing store. She tugged on the door. Locked.

"Of course it would be locked, idiot." Eve sighed and leaned her hand on the door. She nearly screamed as her hand phased through the door. She quickly pulled back her hand and rubbed it. She stared wide-eyed at the glass door and at her hand. Eve slowly placed her hand back on the door. She smiled when her whole hand was inside the door. She stepped forward and she felt a strange pressure on her body and she was in the store before she knew it. "Well, that was convenient." Eve jogged around the store, looking for something that suited her taste. She stopped at an outfit hanging on a mannequin. It was a black jacket that ended just below the shoulder blades. A white shirt just ended a little below it, showing off some stomach. The jeans were also black with rips in the knees. Black tennis shoes with white designs came along with the outfit. Eve happily stared at it. She wasn't normally one to wear that type of clothing but what the hell, she wasn't exactly a 'good girl' anymore. She tore the clothes off and put them on. She smiled at herself in the mirror, perfect fit. She glanced over at a rack and smirked. She grabbed a black tie and put it on.

"What the hell are you doing," someone yelled from withing the store. Eve screamed and turned around, her hear race faster. A short old man was glaring at her from behind the counter. "Get out of those clothes and come here!" Eve glared at the man and slowly stalked towards him. The man reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun, his frame shaking. "Stop where you are!" Eve continued to walk towards him. The man screamed and fired multiple shots at Eve. Some missed, some hit. Eve stopped in place and allowed the man to continue hitting her. She smirked at him, her eyes narrowed. The man's gun clicked every time he tried to shoot, signaling that he was out of bullets. Eve laughed and continued to stare at the man. Her bullet wounds began to hiss, black fog escaping them. The bullets fell to the ground, her wounds disappearing. The man stared at the girl with wide eyes and an agape mouth, slowly backing up.

"It seems you've ran out of bullets," Eve hissed, slowly walking up to the man," Now you can't even defend yourself. Tsk tsk, what a shame." The man fell down onto his bottom and shook like a wet puppy. Eve jumped onto the counter and squatted, her shadow arm changing into its original form. The man whimpered and tensed as the shadows began to wrap around him. Eve brought the man up to her face. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Since you gave me such a wonderful attire for me to wear, I'll let out live. My payment if your life, since I'm feeling generous tonight. If you want to continue to life, you won't tell the cops or anyone what happened. Understand?" The shadows slightly tightened around the man. He nodded viciously. Eve smiled kindly and dropped him onto the tile. "It was good doing business with you." Eve ran towards the glass window and phased through it, jumping onto a building rooftop in front of her.

A cool fall wind fell over her, causing her to slightly shiver. She glanced down and saw some people step out of their houses, jumping into cars. Eve blinked and saw that the sun was starting to come up. She smiled at the sight, she always loved the sunrise and sunset.

That same bloody smell hit her again. Eve growled and followed the scent, jumping from building to building. She landed on the same building that she was in when she went slightly bonkers. Eve slipped into a window and landed on a wooden floor. She sniffed again and walked out into a hallway. She stopped at a room where the bloody smell was strong. She opened the door and there was a scream. Eve slightly closed the door and opened it again to see a girl with auburn hair and panic-filled green eyes shaking in a corner with a cover pulled up to her chin.

"Alicia," Eve whispered. Alicia slightly lowered the cover, but she backed up more into the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" Eve stepped closer to the frightened girl.

"It's me, Eve." Alicia shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, you're HIM. YOU'RE HIM!" Alicia screamed as she gripped the cover tightly to herself. Eve raised an eyebrow. Him? Does she mean her master? Slenderman?

"No. I'm-" Eve ducked and glanced behind her as she saw a vase smash against the wall behind her.

"You're one of his little Proxies! You are nothing but one of his many puppets always screaming at him, pleading "Puppet master, choose me!," Alicia cried as she glared at Eve ," You're just a monster that gives into his power and does his bidding because you are a sick person who loves to kill and see people suffer!" Alicia nearly sounded insane the way she was saying it. Eve glared at the girl and shook her head.

"Listen, I-" Alicia began to screech another rant at her before Eve growled and slammed Alicia into a wall, her shadows gripping her tightly. "Shut up! You are starting to piss me off!" Alicia yelped and closed her eyes. I growled and got close to her face. "Open your eyes. Look at me." Alicia slowly opened an eye, a tear falling. My facial features went soft. "I apologize for yelling." Alicia opened her other eye, looking at my shadows. She faced me again, sweat and tears falling down her face.

"What are you?"

"I am a Proxy. But... it's like I have my own free will and mind. It is like my master can't have complete control over me. Well, that's how it feels. Like now, it is me." Alicia swallowed nervously and ran a hand through my shadows.

"Why are you here," she asked quietly, slightly glaring at me. I blinked and coiled back away from her. Why was I here?

"I- I smelled blood. I followed it.." Alicia smirked and laughed.

"Did my blood smell appetizing to you or something? You gonna be like Slendy and kill me than eat me?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, I don't willingly kill people. I'm not some animal." Eve froze as she picked up on the sound of drops dripping into a puddle. It was the bloody smell again. It was coming from behind me.

"But you do obey your master..." Alicia chuckled and I turned around and gasped. Alicia's body was hanging from a tendril, blood dripping from her disemboweled corpse. Eve backed up, staring wide-eyed at the sight. She felt her body tremble. Two arms wrapped around her, causing Eve to thrash around and growl. 'Alicia' laughed and leaned in towards Eve's ear. "I don't think you should be thrashing around on me like that. Stop it, Eve." the familiar male voice rung in her ears. Eve froze, slightly blushing and turned her head around. She was met with the faceless monster, her master. "Monster? Now now Eve, that's not a very good thing to think about your master." Eve threw herself out of her master's grasp. She glared at him.

"Why did you put up that act?" Slenderman chuckled and rested a slender arm on his knee, sitting against the wall.

"Boredom. Now, I told you to get some rest. But it appears you would rather run around like the little Proxy you are, so, I have a task for you." Eve groaned, her stomach dropping.

"Which is?" Slenderman pointed outside.

"I need you to find someone. Send out a message for him. Tell him that I need him to watch you for a day or so, I need to tend to some unfinished business elsewhere." Eve crossed her arms (her shadows look like an arm now)

"Who? And I don't need someone to watch me, I'm not a kid." Eve blinked and Slenderman was standing above her, hissing. He smacked her cheek which sent her flying into the wall. She crashed into it and groaned. Slenderman walked over to her and leaned down. Eve shivered and stared up at him.

"That is an order, Proxy." Slenderman ran his hand over the back of Eve's head, healing her wound. Eve closed her eyes and faced down.

"Yes, sir."

"Find Masky and Hoody. You Proxies somehow find each other even though you have no powers or anything that allows you to. So, go find them and tell them that you are to be by one of their sides for a day or two. I will be checking up on you three, especially you. I expect you to become more bloodthirsty." Eve gulped and opened her eyes sadly, glancing at Slenderman.

"Of course, master." Slenderman patted her head and disappeared. Eve glared at the wall and blew a small amount of hair out of her face. She squatted on the window frame and looked around. She strained her eyes hard and saw in the distance the lights of a city. Eve cocked her head to the side and jumped off of the window, landing on the ground with dirt stirring beneath her. She couldn't see the lights anymore, to her disadvantage. She began to run towards the forest. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she realized that she wasn't Slender Walking. She was just running like a normal human. She glanced up at the sky and clenched her fists. "Strike me down."

There was a loud neigh and Eve glanced over to see a tan horse running along a fence. Eve smirked and walked over to it. The horse reared up, kicking its front hooves at Eve.

Eve sent her shadows around the horse, slowly seeping into its flesh. The horse whined and tossed its head wildly. It's once tan coat turned a sickly gray, the stockings turning a pitch black. The horse began to turn almost skeletal, becoming incredibly skinny. The bottom of the ribs broke lose from the skin, sending blood to leak down the bones. The mane and tail hairs fell out, being replaced with a fogy black color. The horse's eyes disappeared, leaving only empty sockets. All but a patch around the right eye, the fur and skin fell off, leaving a skeletal face. There was a bright purple light that marked the horse, much like Eve's mark on her arm. It shone brightly before lightly glowing, the mark fogging lightly. Two glaring purple eye-shaped shaped appeared on the horse's breasts. The beast let out a whiny, the dark echoes of the cry following it.

"Here girl," Eve cooed. The beast trotted over to Eve, a small smoke trail falling from it's snort. The horse bowed it's head at her and Eve jumped on it's back. Not very comfortable considering she was almost a skeleton, but better than nothing. A black bridle shifted out of the shadows, handing the reins to Eve. "Nightmare..." The horse nodded its head. "We have some Proxies to find." The horse reared up and bolted off into the night.

xXxX

Eve and Nightmare arrived at the city. Eve glanced at the people walking down the streets. There were so many. How was she going to find them in all this? Wait... Proxies would not be into the heart of the city. Perhaps they are on the outskirts. Eve groaned and hopped off of Nightmare. The horse snorted and rubbed it's bony muscle on its master's shoulder. Eve petted her and wrapped her shadows around the horse, absorbing the beast into her arm. Eve waved her arm until it was peachy and she walked into the city.

She wearily walked down the congested streets, developing a head ache from the constant blaring of horns. Eve growled at a couple people that bumped into her, causing her to receive odd looks. Eve walked faster and she arrived at a diner. She glanced inside to see that it was not very crowded, but there was a good amount of people.

"Welcome to Debbie's Diner! How many?"

"One." The waitress put Marley in a booth behind two men. She ordered a water and rested her head on her arms. She still needed to locate the two other Proxies in this huge city. Eve mentally slapped herself. What are the chances that they are even in the city!? They could be across the country for all she knew. But the worst part was she didn't even know what they looked like. Judging by their names, they must wear a hood and a mask. But, it is nearing Halloween so that did not help the situation at all.

Eve glanced to her right and saw a newspaper sitting in the corner. She grabbed it and glanced at the front line, her attention immediately catching her attention.

**SMALL FAMILY MASSACRE 3 DEAD**

_Local police discovered the bodies of the Robert's family yesterday night in their apartment. The next door neighbors hears struggling and screams last night, reporting the noises to the police. The bodies of the family were severely beaten and bruised, but cause of death appeared to be by strangulation as the family had bruising on their necks. Police have heard people from the apartment, two males, running from the apartment the same night, both masked. Here is a snapshot of the two men that were caught by the apartment's security information about the killings will be reported._

Eve shook her head and sighed. She glanced down at the picture, studying it. It was a picture of two men running off, one of them had their head turned, facing the apartment. He had on a white mask with black eyes and black lips. She put the paper down and ordered her food as the waitress came back. She began to eat. The two men behind her stood up, stretching. Something fell to the floor with a clatter. Eve blinked and glanced down at what fell. Her eyes slightly widened, staring. It was the mask from the paper. The mask was immediately snatched up by the owner and the two men took off out the door, the bell hanging ringing furiously. Eve watched the men pace down the sidewalk in the other direction.

Eve paid for her meal and stared up at the night sky. Without the waitress knowing, Eve had sneaked some of her shadows into the woman's pocket, pulling out about 200 dollars. She decided that she would continue to finish the search tomorrow, or at least get a lead.

She paid for a room in a cheap hotel. It wasn't exactly in the best part of the city, but she was on a tight budget. She may be a Proxy of the Slenderman, but she didn't want more problems than she already had. Eve groaned and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to cover herself. She closed her eyes and sighed, her head rolling to the right. As she began to fall into a deep sleep, two hands went around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. Eve's eyes snapped open and she gagged, clawing at the hands. Her eyes widened at the two people in front of her. It was the two men in the picture on the newspaper. Eve growled and her shadow arm lost it's disguise, the shadows flailing angrily. The two men backed up and went against the wall. Eve wrapped the men in her shadows and snarled as she brought them closer.

"I should snap your necks for what you did to that family!" The one in the white mask wiggled violently. The one in the black mask with red eyes and a red frown stood still.

"Let go of me you bitch," the white mask guy growled, trying to kick Eve. Eve tightened the shadows on him.

"Tell me who you two are and maybe I will. I probably won't by the way. But if you really like being restrained, then be my guest and not tell me so you can slowly suffocate." The man in the white mask laughed, staring hard at Eve.

"With that said, what makes you any better than us?" Eve growled and threw him against the wall, not letting him go.

"What are your names!?"

"That idiot over there is Masky. I'm Hoody." Eve gasped and dropped the two men, both of them landing on the ground with a thud. Masky groaned and rubbed his hip. Hoody stared up at the girl, confused.

"Masky and Hoody?"

"He just said that," Masky growled. Eve knelt down and smiled.

"I've been sent to find you two. You two work for the Slenderman, correct?" Both men snapped their heads towards the girl. Nobody moved for about a minute. Eve sighed and crossed her arms. "I am ready to talk when you two are." Hoody shifted and laid back on his elbows.

"Yeah, we do. Are you a Proxy?"

"Yeah, I just became one tonight. I real name is Eve, but Slenderman called me Shadow Stalker. Feel free to call me whichever." Masky pointed to the shadow arm.

"How did you get that?"

"The doctors thought I had an infection in my arm and they cut it off. Slenderman gave me this in return for my missing arm and some blood spilled." Masky nodded and stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go have a drink before the REAL work starts," Masky said, putting his bloody hands in his pockets.

**xXxX**

I am so so so so sorry about this update. I was quite busy. I also apologize for any spelling and/ or grammar mistakes, I'm tired and I don't feel like reading though this. I will probably tomorrow and check it out, but not tonight :) Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!


End file.
